


Misadventure

by Mottled_System



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Booby Traps, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Lactation, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Snakes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottled_System/pseuds/Mottled_System
Summary: You've conviced Kylo to take you adventuring on planets. You've done it a thousand times with Kylo, and even gotten yourselves out of trouble together, but what happens when you go in alone and Kylo is left to watch?
Relationships: Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo & You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Misadventure

“A little to the left, Y/N,” Kylo instructs, his voice playing through your earpiece.

“Okay,” you say, and move a bit to the side.

“NO-! No, your  _ other left _ -”

But it’s too late. You’ve triggered some sort of trap by moving to the right; the wall crumbles, and you jump back just as the floor starts to crumble beneath you.

Of course this is what you get for wanting to go adventuring on strange new worlds.

You land hard but safe, and hurriedly assure a terrified, cursing Kylo that you’re alright.

“Are you sure? Where are you? I’m coming.”

“Wait, Kylo,” you say. “You can’t leave the ship- you know that. I’m fine. You’ve gone through these things before- there’s a way out. We’ve been studying their literature. I can do this.”

“Damnit, Y/N,” he hisses. He hates it when you reason him into letting you do things like this; dangerous things. “Fuck the ship. These people have more.”

“I  _ want _ to do it, though,” you say. Kylo is much more receptive to that sort of argument, but it makes you feel whiny and spoiled.  _ But Daaaaddy, I wanna. _

He sighs, and you hear him shift.

“You’re not far away, Kylo. If something happens, we both know you can and will stop it. You always do.”

Another, more resigned sigh. “Fine. Tell me what you see.”

_ Victory _ . “There’s no light source, other than the hole in the floor, but the entire corridor is dimly lit. Yellow bricks, about as wide as it is tall. It’s warm, not humid. There’s one set of double doors, wooden, about five or six meters away, I think. Hard to see that far away in this lighting.”

“Okay, watch where you walk.”

“Oh, really?” You tease, taking a tentative step forward, avoiding the obviously astray bricks- whether it be obviously disturbed or suspiciously straight. You make it easily across the hallway, having to periodically assure Kylo that you’re still alive. You don’t bother telling him he’d certainly feel it if you’d died. “Okay,” you say. “The door looks safe.”

“Safe?” He seems surprised, concerned.

“It’s relatively early on in the tomb. There likely isn’t anything deadly for a while.”

“Mm… Be careful. I’m starting the ship; I’ll hover over the entrance.”

“Okay, dear. Whatever you think is best.”

He snorts. “If that were the case, I’d have already gotten you out of there.”

You open the door tentatively, careful as you step back not to trigger another trap-

But you do, and you launch yourself forward just as several snakes wiggle their way into the corridor. You let out a shriek and hurry into the room, closing the door behind you.

“Y/N! What’s happening? Are you alright? What happened? Talk to me!”

“I’m fine, Kylo. Just some sna-” You freeze as your eyes adjust to the darkness and you see a woman in front of you, staring curiously. Her face is strikingly beautiful and her head had snakes in place of hair, dancing and rattling about her. Her breasts are exposed, nipples pert and upright, her thin waist giving way to wide hips covered in scales. She did not have legs; rather, a long serpentine tail filled half the room. “I’m not alone,” you whisper.

“What?”

“Think Medusa, but naked and staring at me halfway between hungry and horny.”

“That would be hot if it weren’t so worrisome. I’m coming down-”

“Wait, Kylo.”

“ _ What? _ ”

“Just- project yourself. You’re strong enough to do that now, aren’t you? That way, if something happens to the ship, you can go back easily.”

“But I can’t interact with the environment,”

“I’ve got this. I think. But I want you to watch.”

“Are you going to seduce the monster?” He sounds surprised, agitated, and intrigued.

“I mean, I’m absolutely going to try.”

Seemingly tired of your muttering in an unknown language, the snake woman hisses- though you get the feeling she’s talking, not threatening- and twists her body, coming closer. Moments later, an apparition of your husband appears off to the side; she can’t see him.

She scoops you up onto her tail and moves you closer, sliding you from cool coil to cool coil. Her scales are soft and dry, and you seem to roll easily from one to another. A sense of exhilaration rushes through you as she eyes you like a pretty new pet. You look over at Kylo to see him watching, studying you both, caught between worried and intrigued.

She’s taller than you would have assumed- her torso was as long as your body, her head twice the size of yours- and she picks you up easily in both hands. She curiously plucks off your clothing and tosses it aside, hissing threateningly at your dagger as if it were an old foe. Her eyes turn red and her pupils slitted, her snakes writhing frighteningly in the air momentarily. When she looks back at you, though, naked in her hands, her snakes have settled and her eyes are yellow once more.

She makes a strange noise between a mewl and a hiss, then tilts her head to the side. You’re not sure how to react but you smile and rub her large hand with yours; she grins a toothy grin, baring her fangs and pulls you against her bosom. Her strange, bright sienna nipples begin to leak a peach colored, sweet smelling milk as your body is pressed against it. You glance at Kylo just in time to see him walk across the room for a better view. He seems less on edge but not entirely trusting, and you swear he’s already got a bulge in his dark pants. You curiously take a lap of milk from the strange woman’s breast and are rewarded with a delicious mouthful of fruit-like sweetness and a delighted coo-like hiss from the woman. You take her nipple in your mouth, suckling and nibbling gently, letting her milk dribble out of your mouth so you don’t have to drink it all. She begins to shimmy as if rattling, her snakes twisting delightedly with pleasure. You watch Kylo as he sits down and begins to stroke himself through his clothing, smiling around the woman’s teat. Her eyes are brighter and her pupils are slitted again, her face nearing obscenity with the pleasure apparent upon it.

You see her heaving and rolling her coils again- at first you think it’s to set you down on them, but then you see the end of her tail coming closer and see just how phallic and strange and  _ huge _ it is.

There’s no way you’re going to fit that into your cunt.

Still she places it upon more of her coils and lift it up towards your middle but you cling closer to her bosom, hiding your hips beneath the underside of her other breast, and vehemently shook your head. She tilts hers to the side, looking a little bit hurt. You let yourself drop into her coils and climb up towards her phallic tool, rubbing the ophic, nubbed member experimentally. It’s thicker than your forearm at its widest, but tapered; the tip is only slightly thinner than Kylo’s cock.

Which, by now, is out of his pants and being rapidly stroked by his hand. You look him in the eye as you take her tip in your mouth, sucking and swirling and popping your lips. She’s reduced to hissing and twitching in moments, and you delightedly watch your husband watch you as she does. “Fuck, Y/N,” he mutters. You think he just likes the sound of it sometimes, with how much he grunts it during sex. You smile around the woman’s cockhead, feeling the strange texture and strange nubs in your mouth. After a while, it begins to leak the same strange, sweet fluid her breast had, and you drink it greedily up. Her hissing starts to come in waves, bouncing between shrill and desperate, and hazy.

You look back to Kylo to see his going ever faster, angry and desperate for an orgasm. He always seems angry when he comes alone.  _ Poor baby _ .

She explodes in your mouth and you pull back so as to not drown, but stroke her until she’s done. She all but collapses onto her own coils, quickly falling asleep. You look over just in time to see Kylo’s own climax bubble up from within, disappearing as it spurts out to land on the floor of the ship. When he’s done, you wiggle carefully over her coils to your clothing.

“Help me find the next door, please, darling.”


End file.
